


Shadowhunters Drabbles

by garroways



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bisexual Maia Roberts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian Clary Fray, Lesbian Lydia Branwell, M/M, Malec Is Soft Though, Pansexual Simon Lewis, i can't write, or tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garroways/pseuds/garroways
Summary: a bunch of prompts requested / i feel like writing





	1. Drive-In Theatres ( Malec )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the prompt "i can't believe i let you talk me into this" requested by @deflectrunes

"I can't _believe_ you talked me into this." Alec whispered, pulling himself over the concrete wall. 

"It wasn't that hard." Magnus dropped quietly next to him, tugging at Alec's hand to guide him. 

Alec bumped the shorter man with his shoulder. "You cheated." He grunted when Magnus shoved his head down to get it out of sight from a security guard walking past the wall. "I'm too tall for this sneaking around shit. Why couldn't we have just portaled in?" 

"I said I was taking you on a Mundane date, meaning no magic."

"I don't think sneaking into a Drive-In Theatre is really a famous Mundane date, Mags." Alec straightened up as they stepped out into a more crowded area. 

"Is the strong and _superior_ Shadowhunter afraid of breaking into a Drive-In?" 

Alec ignored Magnus' teasing, grabbing his hand and pulling the other closer. He draped an arm over Magnus' shoulders. "I would've preferred a movie at the loft." 

Magnus laughed softly, his hands resting on Alec's hips. "A little Netflix and Chill?" 

Alec couldn't help the laugh that came out. "Don't ever say that again." He pulled Magnus even closer, the group of people around them long forgotten. 

"We're gonna miss the movie." Magnus warned, but made no move to pull away. 

"Standing here with you seems a lot better than a clown movie." 

"Hey, IT was a fantastic book. Stephen King is dripping with talent." 

"Stephen King? I don't think I've read any of his books." 

Magnus almost looked offended. "You're one of the biggest Literature nerds I know, and you're telling me you've never read a Stephen King book?"

"I'm not into horror; I see enough of it in my daily life." 

Magnus just shook his head, his fingers sliding under Alec's shirt and pressing into the warm skin. Alec fidgeted, a little bothered by the cold skin. "Are you going to kiss me or are we going to stand here all night?" 

Alec raised an eyebrow and went to pull away, pulling his arm from Magnus' shoulders. He almost fell to the ground from laughter when Magnus audibly whined, his arms winding tightly around Alec's waist. "Did the High Warlock of Brooklyn just _whine_?"

"Shut up and kiss me already" Magnus grumbled, leaning up and kissing Alec hard. 

Alec kissed back, but softer, so soft Magnus' legs almost buckled under him. Alec let it linger for a second before pulling back, Magnus chasing his lips. "We're gonna miss the movie." 

Magnus pouted, but pulled away. "Come on." He bumped against Alec, them walking together to the lot.


	2. I Won't Survive Without You ( Jimon )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the prompt "if you die im gonna kill you" requested by my friend leslie
> 
> this is practically the 220 clace scene but gayer

"No. No, no, no." Simon rambled as he dropped to his knees next to Jace, pressing his hands to the stab wound. "It's okay. It'll be fine."

"I'm sorry." Jace rasped, his hand on top of Simon's. 

"Don't speak, okay? Save your breath." Simon smiled softly, face wet from his tears. He pushed Jace's hair out of his face, a few loose strands sticking to the sweaty skin. Jace's eyes felt heavy, so heavy he could barely keep them open. 

"I couldn't save you." Jace's voice was barely audible, Simon had to strain to hear. 

"You saved me just by coming into my life; I couldn't ask for anything more." Simon watched as the corner of Jace's mouth twitched slightly, and suddenly Simon was angry. He was angry him and Jace never admitted their feelings. He was angry they'll never have a chance. He was angry he was immortal and that Jace was dying. "Hey." He tapped the blond's cheek as his eyes drifted shut, the touch making Jace open his eyes. "Keep your eyes open. Just look at me. Look at me Jace, I swear if you die I'm gonna fucking kill you." 

Jace laughed, but groaned immediately. "Don't make me laugh." 

"Please, try to hold on. I won't survive without you." Simon sobbed.

"That's sweet, but I've seen you handle yourself more than I ever could. You're strong, Simon." Jace reached up and pulled Simon down, kissing him weakly. 

Simon kissed back with everything he had — every emotion he was feeling was poured into that one kiss. He pulled away slowly, his breathing ragged. 

"I love you." Jace whispered.

Simon froze, he couldn't repeat the words. He couldn't speak. When he finally found his voice it was too late, Jace let out one last breath, then stopped. His head fell to the side, his hand slipped from Simon's, and Simon screamed. 

Simon frantically shook Jace, hoping it would wake him up. "Come back. Come back, Jace, come back!" He was hysterical, he couldn't breathe. He let his head fall onto Jace's stomach, trying to catch his breath.

"I love you."


	3. You Really Are Something Else, Alec Lightwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the prompt "if you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed" requested by @xfvrx on instagram
> 
> alec is gonna be slightly ooc here but

Magnus leaned back in his chair, nibbling softly on the straw of his drink. His eyes were focused on the lower half of a man at the counter. He let his gaze trail up and down the male's body— he hadn't seen his face yet, but he was interested. The man looked like he was having a lively conversation with the barista, he knew her pretty well, her name was Isabelle. The two seemed to be close. Being the curious man he was, Magnus strained his ears slightly to hear what they were saying.

Isabelle's soft voice was barely audible, but Magnus managed to get the gist of what she was saying. "You seem to be getting admired, big brother." 

Big brother? He couldn't hear more before the man turned around, his eyes falling on Magnus. Magnus was taken by surprise, and he didn't know if it was because he was caught or how absolutely gorgeous the male was. They locked eyes for a second, the other man's eyes a dark green, matching the sweater he wore under a black leather jacket. 

Magnus regained his composure quickly, a sly smile growing on his face. "Hello." 

The male laughed nervously —it was quick, like a huff of breath— and glanced to the the girl quickly, who gestured towards Magnus. They seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes before he sighed, grabbing his coffee and moving over to Magnus' table. "Hey," 

Magnus had to look up quite a bit, this guy was a lot taller up close. "Hello, again. I'm Magnus." He gestured towards the seat across from him.

The other plopped into the seat, setting his drink onto the table. "Alec." 

_Alec._

"Short for Alexander?"

Alec leaned forward slightly. "Yes, but everyone calls me Alec."

"I think Alexander suits you better." Magnus twirled his straw. His eyes trailed to his drink, which he noticed was empty, and he moved to stand up. "Give me a second, will you?" 

"Hi, there." Isabelle greeted, a knowing look on her face. 

Magnus smiled, sliding his empty cup across the counter. "Mind refilling this, dear?"

He followed her to the other side of the counter as she refilled his drink. "So, you seem to be interested in my brother?" 

Magnus thought for a second. "Will you kick my ass if I say yes?" 

She laughed, her ponytail swaying as she moved towards him. "Only if you're more interested in him with your dick than your heart."

"Come on, Isabelle. You know me better than that." Magnus took the drink slowly.

Isabelle watched him, an eyebrow raised. "Watch yourself, Bane." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Alec was on his phone when he got back, his head tilting up as Magnus approached the table. He not so subtly checked Magnus out before he sat down, and if Magnus noticed he definitely didn't point it out. "You seem to know my sister well."

"I come here a lot, plus, she's dating one of my good friends."

Alec nodded. "Maia. Still have yet to meet her. I don't even know what she looks like yet."

"Really?" Magnus chuckled. "I have a picture here somewhere." 

Alec eyes Magnus as he scrolled through his phone, taking this moment to really admire the man across from him. He was wearing black jeans, they hugged his thighs amazingly, a black shirt and a black leather jacket. His hair was spiked in a mohawk— something Alec never knew he liked until now. 

"If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed." Magnus' voice had dropped a few octaves, and Alec swears his soul left his body. 

Alec shrugged, gesturing in front of him. "There's a perfectly good table right here."

Magnus looked like he was actually interested in that idea. "Are you asking me to bend you over this table, Alexander?" 

"Keep talking to me like that and you can bend me over anything you like." Alec didn't know where his newfound confidence came from, but he's glad it was here.

Magnus' eyes didn't leave his once, even as he laughed lightly. "You really are something else, Alec Lightwood."

"In a good way, I hope." Alec's heart was pounding in his chest and he thought it was gonna burst out.

Magnus' lips were curved in a soft smile. "The best."

**Author's Note:**

> follow my ig @garrowbane pls and ty


End file.
